Thunderwyvern
}}|yes=class="collapsible"|yes col=class="collapsible collapsed"|}} ! |} __TOC__ Description The Thunderwyvern is almost identical to its cousin, the Wyvern. It has its heart on its back and is related to the Lightning element. It is also much more dangerous than normal Wyverns, as its blows deal far more damage. It also has a coat of lightning around its heart that deals damage, so clinging onto it requires health curatives as well as stamina curatives to maintain the hold. The lightning aura does very miniscule amounts of damage; it takes about 10 HP per second. Defeating a provides a chance of Dragon Forging any Weapons or Armor that are equipped. Unlike the regular Wyvern, this also includes gear that has not been Enhanced. Resistances are similar to those of a Wyvern. Information and Stats General Info Attacks Rewards *Virid Dragons Scale *Bright Virid Scale *Thunderwyvern Horn *Supple Dragon Pelt *Greatwyrm Stone *Thunderwyvern Horn may drop when horn is destroyed Tactics *Its heart is its weak-point, from which it will take more damage when struck. A strike to the heart is also necessary to kill the beast when its health has fully depleted. *Same tactics apply here as on normal Wyvern (apart from it being resistant to magic). They're not weak against any elements specifically, but are highly resistant to Lightning so avoid using that. *Direct hit to the head has a chance of dropping Thunderwyvern Horn during combat but the Thunderwyvern will always roar and instantly kill pawns immediately after. *One fairly good strategy is to knock the Thunderwyvern down and climb on its back with the Hidden Augment Adhesion. The Thunderwyvern will be unable to throw the player off; however, the player will take damage from its aura so be sure to bring curatives or a self-healing armor set like Immortal's Armor Set. *A very simple and easy strategy (which applies to regular Wyverns as well) is to wait for it to fly into the air, hit it with an arrow so it hits the ground, deal as much damage as possible and let it fly back into the air. This effectively makes Wyverns the easiest of the three lesser dragonkin as they usually loop in this fashion. *When encountering this enemy in The Fallen City, make sure to fight them on the rooftops before fighting the enemies on the ground. Even if they are on a roof all the way on the other side of the map they will cast spells (usually Levin and Torpor) at the Arisen's party as soon as they have noticed the party. This can make any battles on the ground extremely difficult and dangerous (only one Thunderwyvern will spawn here, the two that spawn together are just standard Wyverns able to cast spells). **Thunderwyvern can be lured to fly on top of the bottomless pit. Shooting it down will kill it instantly, but all loot will be lost. *Sorcerers can utilize large AOE type of spells, like Miasma, to knock them from the air with particular ease and do a large amount of damage. There will be no need to worry precisely about hitting the heart with spells or arrows since Miasma hits all parts within the sphere it casts, including the heart. *As a Fighter and a "Melee-Based" Mystic Knight, it is actually very easy to knock down a Thunderwyvern mid-flight, even if the Wyvern is targeting the Arisen. If an Arisen possesses the skill: Blitz Strike (preferred for it's speed and distance), then simply striking the tail of the Wyvern will knock it down; however, when an Arisen is targeted by the Wyvern, it will simply fly back as the Arisen charges, avoiding the strike. To ensure a hit, and a knockdown, the player must wait until the dragon is about to breath magick - once it does, it will remain still, and a Blitz Strike will be a guaranteed knockdown upon connection (This tactic will end the battle much faster than if an Arisen were to rely on their pawns). **NOTE: For this tactic to be of use, the player's weapon must have a certain stagger/knockdown rating. *Striders and Assassins can use the skill Mighty Bend to knock the Thunderwyvern out of the sky every time if it is shot in the head, letting the player repeatedly loop this without taking much damage. Request Board Category:Dark Arisen: Enemies Category:Dragons Category:Dark Arisen: Dragons Category:Dark Arisen: Boss Category:Dark Arisen: Monsters Category:Dragon